UD: Hillsborough
This game has been cancelled due to development complications, Also By Hydrolock Leaving The UDU Universe. This game is now part of Infiniroads as it has been renamed Infiniroad's: Tampa. UD: Hillsborough (formerly Sunshine City, more formerly Tampa) was a game made by Hydrolock. It is canceled as of November 2017 because of develoingt complications and age. This game was based on part of North Tampa, FL and St. Petersburg with Wesley Chapel, FL and will include large roads, new places to explore, and a more realistic road scene. (A name change happened suddenly, no information why, though. As said by Hydrolock, any Sunshine City references, signs, and/or directions will be deleted and replaced by Hillsborough.) Unlike other games, Hillsborough has a public police car in the local Florida Highway Patrol livery, to add a more local feel to the game, as well as DOT vehicles in the Florida DOT livery. The release was supposed to be Easter 2017 but has been cancelled due to i's development complications and age. Version Status The final version of the game is BETA 1.4,1, with runway strip fixes. This final update was on January 4th, 2018. Sadly, the weather system is now unfunctional as of this update. All temperatures display as 0 degrees C/F. In the game's description, Hydrolock states to expect long loading times. See the game's description here for more information and beta access. North Hillsborough North Hillsborough was the only main city in the game. This city includes many routes such as Interstate 75 and the only civilian spawn. I-75 Currently, there is an interstate available, Interstate 75. In Florida, it goes from Miami through the Everglades National Park, towards the Georgia border via Naples/Tampa/Wesley Chapel. UD: Hillsborough's I-75 is purely based on real life interstate. Southbound, Interstate 75 goes to Bradenton, Naples, and Miami. Northbound, Interstate 75 goes to Wesley Chapel, Ocala, and Gainesville. These cities are the same cities that I-75 go through in real life. Currently, there are no signs of exits on I-75, but they could be there or be added in the future. Known Major Roads/Cities Here are a list of known cities and interstates from game pictures: * I-275 - NB St. Petersburg/St. Pete's Beach/Tampa SB Interstate 75 * I-75 - (SB/NB) Naples/North Tampa (Naples and N. Tampa are most likely not going to be in UD: Hillsborough) * Saint Petersburg * North Tampa * Florida Route 582 (SR-582) * Hillsborough County Route 581 (CR-581) * Florida Toll State Route 589 (SR-589) Planned cities that didn't make it * Bradenton * Gainesville * Wesley Chapel * Ocala Other Florida-based UD games/Future Ideas Hydrolock has many other Florida based games in construction. For example, take UD: Browardville (more info about these games on Hydrolock's main page) which will be based on the Fort Lauderdale area with Interstate 95/ US-1/FL-SR A1A. Possibly, the map could be large enough to include parts of West Palm Beach (abv. W. Palm Bch) with Florida's Turnpike Road (FL-SR 91). Another Florida-based UDU game by Hydrolock will be based on the Jacksonville area with (possibly, but most likely) I-95/I-295/I-195/US-1/US-90/FL-SR A1A/FL-SR 202, as well. (All according to the complete UDU map.) Maybe, Hydrolock could make another possible Florida UDU game based on the Daytona Beach/Orlando area with more of FL-91 (Florida's Toll Turnpike)/ Interstate 4/ and Interstate 95. The Remake A remake would've been coming soon with the restored 2016 version of UD:Hillsborough. New spawning points and the old ones will be remade.Category:Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games by Hydrolock Category:Games in the United States Category:Games in Florida Category:Florida Category:Cancelled Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:UD Historic Info